Love You For A Thousand Years
by Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q
Summary: Kematian hanya memisahkan raga kita, tapi cinta kita akan selalu abadi.../ KakaSaku / RnR PLEASE!


**Love You For A Thousand Years**

**Awal pertemuan yang singkat namun penantian yang lama membuatku memahami bagaimana indahnya mencintai seseorang. Setiap detik dan setiap waktu yang kulalui bersamanya, merupakan anugerah cinta yang tiada taranya yang tidak dapat digantikan dengan apapun.**

**By Fun-Ny Chan D'jiNcHuUri-Q**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**A/N : **Semua cerita ini full with Sakura POV, jadi gomen kalo ceritanya jadi aneh, gaje dan gak karuan. Aku lebih menikmati menulis seperti ini dan juga kalo mau lebih menghayati ceritanya mungkin sambil dengerin lagunya Christina Perri- A thousand years dan juga lagunya Bruno Mars, meskipun didalamnya terdapat lirik lagunya Bruno Mars- Talking to the Moon. Itu hanya saran author#dilempar-readers#KABUUUUURRRR!

**RnR **minna-san! ^^

Saat itu, semuanya berawal tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Awal pertemuanku dengannya terbilang begitu singkat, namun telah banyak membuat kisah dalam ingatanku. Dan entah mengapa, semua tentangnya, begitu sulit untuk kulupakan.

Sehari, dua hari, hingga satu minggu tepatnya. Bersamanya, membuatku menyadari bahwa tak perlu waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta. Bukan pada pandangan pertama, tapi pada akhir perpisahan. Ciuman yang tersemat indah dikeningku. Detik itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa dia telah menggenggam hatiku. Menggenggam dengan erat, tanpa bisa untuk dilepaskan.

Dan perkataan tak terduga keluar dari mulutnya diiringi tawa ringan. "Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya… aku menyukaimu."

Terdengar seperti sebuah candaan, tapi tidak saat matanya menangkap kedua manik _emerald_-ku, bergejolak disana, seakan-akan dia adalah remaja belasan tahun yang begitu gundah menunggu dan mencari… jawaban dariku.

Dan semakin membuatnya penasaran, saat aku hanya terdiam―menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. Ya, sesungguhnya aku tak mampu berkata, disaat sebuah kembang api raksasa baru saja meledak dalam tubuhku. Cahaya warna-warni memenuhi kepalaku. Aku begitu gembira, hingga tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus menunggu… " ucapnya kemudian. Tersirat sedikit senyum kecewa disana.

Tak berapa lama saat ia akhirnya memegang kedua pundakku, meremasnya dengan lembut. Aku tersadar. "Aku… Kaka―"

Ucapanku terhenti saat ia mulai berkata, "Aku, akan kembali dua bulan lagi. Dan saat itu tiba, pastikan kau akan memberiku jawaban." Kali ini ada senyum nakal yang terukir. Ia melepas tangannya dari pundakku, berlalu pergi.

Dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu. Hari-hari berlalu, kuhabiskan dengan merangkai sebuah skenario yang manis. Aku ingin membuat moment yang tak terlupakan saat ia kembali padaku, nantinya.

.

.

.

Kini minggu demi minggupun berlalu, hingga tak terasa satu bulan sudah aku menunggunya. Aku terduduk menatap lingkaran perak raksasa dari balik _flat_ mungilku. Membiarkan sinar peraknya menembus tirai kaca, merengkuhku dalam cahayanya. Menatap bulan seperti ini, sungguh membuatku merindukannya. Ya, sekarang hanya perlu sebulan lagi, aku menunggunya.

Tepat sudah, dua bulan yang kunanti, tiba. Hari ini, membuatku begitu sibuk. Ya, selain karena harus menjalani kewajibanku sebagai medic-nin―merawat para pasien dengan telaten―sudah kupersiapkan diri ini untuk menyambutnya. Menyambut cinta yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku.

Tapi hari ini berlalu, tanpa ada kabar darinya. Mentari meredup―kembali ke peraduannya. Bulan kembali berkuasa dengan sinar perak yang teduh, menerangi malam. Tak kunjung juga aku melihatnya.

Aku mencarinya dengan kekhawatiran yang menumpuk, tapi… tak dapat kutemukan juga. Disaat akan berhenti, tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Seperti pada pertemuan pertama yang tak terencana. Waktu terasa terhenti saat mata ini bertemu bola mata beda warna itu. Seakan tersedot masuk pada pusaran badai. Kali ini, dia benar-benar membuatku, jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi―"

Belum sempat ia selesaikan ucapannya. Aku berlari, mendekap tubuh kekarnya. Tak ingin kulepaskan. Membiarkan indera penciumanku menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Inikah jawabanmu?" tanyanya sembari membalas pelukkanku, perlahan.

Masih seperti orang bisu, aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan dalam dekapannya. Dan saat itu juga kurasakan sentuhan hangat jemarinya, mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Kakashi…" ucapku kemudian.

.

.

.

Percakapan yang teramat singkat, berujung pada ajakan kencan, membuat wajah ini merona tanpa perona. Kencan pertamaku bersama seseorang yang baru kukenal,beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sudah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar terasa aneh tapi romantis.

Dirinya membuatku benar-benar kecanduan. Tak ada sehari tak memikirkannya. Senyum, tawa, kesal, menangis, manja dan marah. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Namun waktu-waktu indah itu, harus terhenti sementara disini. Disaat Kakashi berpamitan―akan pergi menjalankan misi yang lain.

"Hanya satu tahun…" katanya.

_'Namun akan terasa lama dan panjang tanpamu, Kakashi. Membiarkanmu berada ditengah-tengah musuh yang kapan saja bisa mengancam nyawamu…'_

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Senyuman lembut mengakhiri kata-kata. Keraguanku langsung hilang ketika bibirnya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Yah... kita pasti bertemu lagi," kataku ikut tersenyum.  
.

.

.  
Satu tahun aku menjalani semuanya tanpamu. Tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, dan marah. Mencoba tetap seperti yang lain. Namun semuanya terasa tak berarti tanpamu. Satu tahun aku sudah menunggu. Menunggu kedatanganmu. Apa yang kuharapkan hanyalah dirimu yang memelukku sambil bercerita tentang hal konyol, selalu membuatku tertawa tanpa tertahan. Tapi itu semua menjadi samar. Setahun tak bersamamu membuat semuanya perlahan-lahan terhapus.

Namun waktu tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Langkah bayanganmu yang menghampiri diriku sekali lagi, membuatku terjerat dalam cintanya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kita akan bertemu lagi," Kakashi memelukku dengan erat, seakan tak akan melepaskanku.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu," kataku memeluknya sama eratnya.

Detik ini, menjadi detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Bersama Kakashi disampingku, semuanya akan kembali normal.

.

.

.

Dan sekali lagi, ini semua menjadi semakin rumit. Semua yang aku harapkan harus lagi berlari menjauh. Menjauh untuk waktu yang lama.

"Dua tahun lagi, Kakashi? Apa yang akan aku lakukan selama dua tahun tanpamu? Kenapa dirimu suka sekali membuatku menunggu begitu lama? Baru dua hari kau disini, Kakashi! Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak kuasa mendengar keputusannya, melanjutkan misinya selama dua tahun lagi. _Ini benar-benar lama._

"Tunggu aku, Sakura-ku. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku berjanji." Kakashi mencoba meyakinkanku kembali.

"Kakashi, a-aku... a-aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tak mau lagi membayangkan akan kehilangan dirimu dalam misi itu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku mohon... Jangan pergi!" Menangis tersedu di hadapannya seakan membuatku seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tua.

"Sakura... aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata Kakashi yang baru saja terucap membuatku berhenti terisak―sekujur tubuh ini terasa aneh, aku merinding.

_'Jangan kata itu, Kakashi. Itu terdengar seperti kata perpisahan bagi kita.'_ Tidak pada keadaan ini.

Tapi semua ini membuat aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Bukan... Sangat mencintainya. Namun semuanya tercekat. Tak mampu diutarakan. Hanya anggukan yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi_. Hanya hatiku yang mampu mengatakannya.

Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit diucapkan?

Entah ini hanya sebuah firasat, tapi aku terlalu takut. Takut itu akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Takut membayangkan bahwa ini semua menjadi yang terakhir bagiku dan Kakashi.

Orang-orang selalu berkata, "katakanlah semua yang ada dihatimu, karena bisa saja ini menjadi yang terakhir. "

Tapi aku tidak mau ini menjadi yang terakhir. Aku ingin dapat mengatakannya setiap hari bahwa, aku sangat mencintainya. Mengatakan bahwa semua yang ada pada dirinya telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Tanpa harus mendengar kata-kata romantis yang biasa diutarakannya. Sudah cukup, hanya dengan kehadirannya disisiku. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Senyum, tawa, marah, tangis, dan manja. Semua sudah cukup untuk membuatku terus jatuh cinta padanya.

Pelukan Kakashi membuatku tertidur. Noda bening air mata masih terpatri jelas diwajah kami berdua.  
Dingin.

...

_Sama-sama tertidur dibawah cahaya lembut sang rembulan. Berpelukan erat, meskipun telah terlelap dalam mimpi panjang, yang mungkin akan sedikit menghibur hati dari dua insan yang saling mencintai. Namun sepertinya waktu masih ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan cinta mereka._

_...  
_

Terbangun dengan terpaan hangat cahaya sang mentari.

Sunyi...

Tak kulihat Kakashi disekelilingku. Aku yakin dia sudah pulang semalam. Masih kurasakan ciuman hangat dikeningku. Aku hampir lupa hangatnya ciuman itu. Kulihat sepucuk surat diatas meja.

_**Aku akan berangkat pagi ini. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang desa. Kakashi.**_

Akupun segera bergegas―bersiap, aku tidak ingin melewatkan waktu yang tersisa ini, mengunci diri dikamar dan membiarkan Kakashi pergi dalam waktu yang akan lama. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Aku tak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa Kakashi pasti kembali padaku, dan tidak akan pergi lagi. _Yah... Aku sangat yakin_. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Kakashi. Pasti..."

Dari kejauhan kulihat Kakashi masih berdiri di depan gerbang desa. Dia terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan masker abu-abu yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?" tanyaku sambil memainkan surat yang kugenggam―berpura memasang wajah cemberut.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya. Mengacak helaian _pink_-ku dengan gemas. "Tentu saja! Kita pasti bertemu lagi."―Ya, itu yang selalu dikatakannya.

Tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Aku langsung menciumnya meskipun secara tidak langsung, karena yang kucium adalah maskernya. Dia sedikit terkejut, namun balik membalasnya.

Akupun melepaskan ciuman kami. Hatiku benar-benar merasa lega sekarang. Meskipun waktu yang lama, '_aku akan menunggumu, Kakashi.'_

Tak memperlambat waktu, aku langsung memberikan surat yang kutulis tadi pagi. Buru-buru memang, tapi kutulis dengan segenap hatiku. "Bacalah saat kau merindukanku. Jika kau rindu padaku, berarti akupun sedang merindukanmu."

Kakashi langsung memelukku. "Tiada hari tanpa merindukanmu, Sakura-ku."

Dia mencium keningku sekali lagi. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar merelakannya pergi dengan senyuman lega―'_Hanya untuk sementara, tapi setelah itu kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, Kakashi_.'

.

.

.  
_**2 Years Later**_

Sudah dua tahun waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun hati ini selalu berkeyakinan akan keberadaan dirimu yang masih bernafas dan berdiri diatas kaki sendiri, membuatku melalui tahun-tahun ini dengan senyum. Menunggu dengan keyakinanku, dan juga janjimu.

Berdiri di depan gerbang desa dengan penampilan terbaikku. Berdiri dengan harap-harap cemas. Kini dapat kulihat, banyak keluarga para ANBU yang menunggu kedatangan anggota keluarga mereka, yang ikut menjalankan misi. Tak jauh bedanya denganku.

Satu-persatu anggota ANBU yang pulang dari misi telah bertemu keluarganya. Peluk dan cium tanda kerinduan mendalam yang telah lama tersimpan. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan.

Tiba-tiba salah satu anggota ANBU menghampiriku, memberikanku sepucuk surat lusuh, tapi masih dalam keadaan baik. Aku masing bingung apa maksudnya. Kulihat wajah sang ANBU yang terlihat sangat sedih dan seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyesal. Aku langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Mencoba tetap berdiri, namun kaki ini tak kuat lagi menahannya. Tersungkur tak berdaya, tanganku bergetar hebat memegang surat ini. Perlahan air mata keluar mengalir mulus, membahasi wajahku. Tak mau berhenti walau hanya sedetik.

'_Mungkinkah… Ini hanya mimpikan? Ini pasti bercandakan?'_―Pikiranku kacau, dan semua terasa panas dan perih di mataku.

'_Kakashi tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji. Ini semua tidak nyata. Kakashi tidak mungkin pergi selamanya. Tidak mungkin!'―_jeritku dalam hati.

"Haruno-san…" ucap ANBU itu prihatin.

"Kakashi..." kata terakhir yang mampu kuucapkan sebelum akhirnya tubuh ini tak dapat kutopang lagi. Luruh, bersamaan dengan menutupnya kelopak mata ini. Aku pingsan.

.

.

.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back_

.

.

.

Pertemuan kita begitu singkat, begitu kebetulan, begitu indah, begitu berbekas. Begitu manis untuk dikenang kembali. Pertemuan yang tak pernah direncanakan. Membuahkan penantian cinta yang lama, panjang, penuh perjuangan, penuh kesabaran, penuh air mata, penuh penantian yang akhirnya hampa tak terhingga.

_._

_._

_._

_My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

.

.

.

Kini kau membuatku menunggu dalam kehampaan. Aku, terus menunggumu. Meskipun ku tahu benar, kau tak mungkin akan datang. Kedua _emerald_ ini, tergerus kepedihan―tak mampu lagi menebar kegembiraan. Betapa ku sangat kehilangan dirimu.

.

.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_  
_Try to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_._

_._

Tak peduli, duniamu dan duniaku kini yang telah berbeda. Namun kau tahu, Kakashi, diriku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Mengetahui bahwa dirimu tetap dan selalu mencintaiku sampai kelopak mata menutupi bongkahan beda warna milikmu, untuk selamanya. Aku bahagia karena meskipun ragamu tak bisa berada disampingku, tetapi cinta, hati dan pikiranmu hanya untukku. Dan aku juga lebih bahagia karena semua yang ada pada diriku hanya akan terus menjadi milikmu, selamanya.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Kakashi-_kun_.."

Aku akan selalu mengenangmu dan akan selalu mencintaimu… Sampai kapanpun. Dan surat ini, akan menjadi kenangan terindah yang kupunya untuk selalu kukenang bersamamu, Kakashi. Meskipun kau selalu membuat aku terus menunggu, aku akan setia menunggu sampai kita bertemu di tempatmu sekarang.

Sampai bertemu di alam sana. Mungkin disanalah cinta kita akan abadi selamanya.

.

.

.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

.

.

.

**Kematian hanya memisahkan raga kita, tapi cinta kita akan selalu abadi...**

**OWARI**

**Akhirnya KakaSaku yang sudah aQ damba2kan tercapai juga buat dipublish, maafkanlah typo yang terdapat dalam fic, maafkan kegajean fic ini, maafkan buat endingnya yang sad, maaf buat ke-OOCannya, sekali lagi maafkan... **

**Special THANK YOU for ****Zo Ju**** yang sudah bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mengedit, menambal dan menambahkan bagian2 penting dari cerita ini. Benar2 terima kasih dan juga Special THANK YOU buat kak ****Lhyn Hatake**** yang selalu menjadi inspirasiku, Trimakasih untuk masukan dan kritikan buat fic ini. Dan juga buat semua yang sllu mendukungku... Trimakasih banyak, MINNA-SAN.**

**Akhir kata RnR Minna-san ! kritik, saran, masukan dan semua yang ingin disampaikan akan saya terima dengan hati yang gembira#dilempar**

**Sign, ****Fun-Ny Chan D'jiNcHuUri-Q ^^**


End file.
